


Scratch N Sniff

by MuskyWolfThings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fart Fetish, Fart Sniffing, Felching, M/M, Nasty boys, Rimming, Scent Kink, Sciles, Smelly ass, Sort Of, Teen Stink, dirty ass, lots of raunch, musk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuskyWolfThings/pseuds/MuskyWolfThings
Summary: Scott skips too many showers, but Stiles is always there to give him a little relief.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop squirming dude, or Harris is gonna separate us again!” Stiles hissed, nudging Scott just on the wrong side of playful- the other boy mouthing a drawn out ‘Ow’ as he rubbed his shoulder and scooted away a few inches across their shared bench. Even then in the back of his mind trying to scoot in a way that might spread his cheeks and give his hole some relief.

“I forgot to shower yesterday after practice.” He whispered back anxiously, a nervous sweat breaking out across his forehead, wetting his floppy bangs enough that when he flipped them from his sight, they dropped across their shared desk. Stiles lifting a hand to the clammy skin and frowning.

“Did that make you sick or what?”

“No dude, I- I didn’t shower this morning either.” Scott added, shifting restlessly against the squeaky vinyl and drawing Stiles’ attention down.

“It’s bad enough that when I go to take a leak I can smell the load I accidentally let dry in my pubes! But my…my..” He paused, both he and Stiles feigning productivity as Harris glanced them over before continuing on with class.

“Dude my hole fucking /itches/.” Scott murmured finally, dipping his head down near his book, feeling too warm in his cheeks all of the sudden. Stiles imply choked on a gasp, which then led to silent giggling, and finally, when Scott almost felt like crying from both the embarrassment and the general feel of being extremely uncomfortable, Stiles fell quiet. Sliding across the seat next to Scott once more, and tentatively resting a hand on his lower back. Playing with the hem of his shirt, before fluffing it up and dipping his fingers down into the waistband of the boys basketball shorts.

“Dude what the f-“

“Just chill out.” Stiles cut him off, gesturing for him to face the front as Scott stilled and did as he was told, tensing and relaxing over and over as Stiles played with the waist of his shorts, before sliding into them- completely forgoing even his underwear as his fingers slid down his sweaty arch, and formed a fist- Just Stiles’ pointer finger delving down between Scott’s sweaty cleft, a one way ticket to his hole apparently.

Scott made a sound in his throat similar to a yelp, drawing Harris’ attention- Stiles looking straight down at their books and writing down what he’d only half been paying attention to, Scott biting on his tongue as Stiles’ finger settled over his tight twitching pucker.

“Something you’d like to add McCall?” Harris sneered, in the tone that always suggested Scott was the biggest idiot he’d ever had the displeasure of teaching. Scott simply shook his head, sucking it down and waiting for Harris to turn back to the class before his mouth fell open and he he let out a quiet sigh, pressing his face onto the cool granite desktop as Stiles slid his finger in soft circles around the rim of Scott’s burning hole- the itch almost immediately relieved.

Stiles smirked as he nibbles on the end of his pencil, his young cock hard and his balls drawn up tight to his taint as he slid his wet finger across Scott’s sweaty , dirty ass lips- delving in to really ease his itch when Scott would smile goofily and buck his ass back against Stiles’ finger.

This continued on throughout their entire Chem period, Scott going so far as to let his tongue loll from his open mouth, shifting his basketball shorts to the side to allow his long crooked cock to ooze and drip and throb out in the open beneath their desk as Stiles itched his asshole, fingering him just enough to get him close to busting without so much as looking at his cock.

When the bell finally rang, it all ended far too quickly. Scott covering his dick, Stiles swiping his hand up and out of Scott’s shorts to gather their things.

But not before Scott caught sight of his finger- a few wiry brown hairs clinging to it, slicked with sweat and the juices from his dirty teen hole- as Stiles waved it beneath his nose and whiffed-shaking as the raunchy odor filtered up into his nostrils. Scott could smell it, was pretty sure the whole class would reek of stiles didn’t wash his finger soon/ but fuck if he wasn’t ready to smell his own funk that close.

“Thanks.” He breathed, unable to take his eyes away from that finger as Stiles slid it between his lips, pupils blown wide when he made eye contact with Scott, and smirked, popping the finger from his mouth. “What’re friends for dude?”


	2. Chapter 2

Scott being Scott couldn’t find a way to talk about what had happened between he and Stiles. They’d done things before, fun things, things he’d happily do again, including what they’d just done- but every time he so much as thought about bringing it up again, Stiles would give him this look. A look that either meant please continue, or don’t you dare, and Scott wasn’t the smartest okay? He wasn’t willing to take that chance, especially since in his mind it was pretty 50/50.

Sure he could smell that Stiles had somehow managed not to wash the finger he’d used to play with Scott’s hole, even after a whole week- Scott wasn’t knocking him, he was nothing if not the least hygienic of their pairing, but still- and maybe Stiles had been pulling him here and there right after practice, bringing his no shower streak to an unthinkable five days, a twinkle in his eyes like a fucking little mischievous fairy.

Scott was pretty sure Stiles was a live action Disney character who’d gone rogue and kinky, but he still wasn’t sure how to ask for more. If he could.  
So he did what a Scott always does, and made it worse. Stiles had been the main reason for extra harder practices, on and off the fields, and no showers- why not roll with it, until it drove him near insanity again?

All for that feeling…god. What a feeling.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” Scott called out, voice a little higher pitched as he dig a wedgie out of his ass discreetly beneath he and Stiles’ lab table, itching his hole as he went and watching Stiles from the corner of his eye, as he brought his fingers up to sniff- making it look as though he was scratching his nose.  
Stiles watched, chewing on the inside of his lip, as Harris glanced over at them, before waving a hand dismissively and turning back to the board. Scott had the briefest moment to throw a whine Stiles’ way- and shrug his shoulder towards the door, before hurrying out- Stiles hot on his heels before they could both be caught leaving class. Harris wouldn’t look for Stiles anyways-just gather up his things, throw them out in the hall, and give him a detention. Totally worth it.

“Locker room?” Scott asked as they passed, and Stiles sped up, taking Scott’s hand and bringing it to his own nose to whiff as he drug him further down the hall, towards the basement doors.

He didn’t say a word until they’d made it down and past the boilers, into an old room filled with junk desks, rusty training equipment, and a raunchy looking toilet with only side stall doors in the corner.

Scott kind liked it.

“Sit there.” Stiles ordered, pointing to an old bench as Scott stripped off his shirt- Stiles clicking his tongue at the boys overeagerness, drawing Scott’s eyebrows up under his already sweaty mop of hair.

“Nuh-uh, sit. Shorts on. I wanna see you itch right there.” Stiles said, smiling as he dropped to his knees in front of Scott and pulled him down by his hips.  
Scott wasn’t sure what the fuck was going on, but his dick seemed game, and once Stiles started showing him with his hands how he wanted Scott to move, he got the idea.  
Biting his lip, Scott gripped the edges of the bench and slid his ass back and forth- letting out a moan as Stiles prompted him to, because his cheeks were spreading, and his underwear and shorts were digging in deeper to his heated, filthy crack. Easing the itch just enough to have his cock leaking a steady stream of pre, throbbing each time his hole was rubbed just the right way. Stiles simple watched, rubbing at Scott’s calves and thighs, peeking at his cock through the leg of his shorts and even going so far as to ease it out, and give it a smack of all things.

Scott almost came right there.

“Such a fucking horny, nasty boy.” Stiles whispered, bobbing Scott’s cock in the air for a while, actually wafting the stink of it at himself, and Scott was losing his goddamn mind. Where Stiles had learned to talk like that, to do things like this…he and Scott needed to spend more time together.  
If that was even possible.

Finally though, the tease became too much, and Scott, embarrassed, pushed Stiles away long enough to cover his cock, lie on his back, lift his legs and tug up his shorts and underwear enough to expose his crack and hole to the warm air in the room- now smelling like nothing but a Scott McCall cocktail of ass and cock. His balls dropping down out of his shorts and near his hole and adding to the stink, as Stiles pushed his legs further back, and sniffed, long and deep along the length of his ass crack.  
“Come on..” Scott nearly cried, holding one hand over his face to hide the redness from no one as he begged, shifting and clenching his hole against the gas trying to escape him in his new position. Maybe it hadn’t been the best idea.

He’d get Stiles to get rid of the itch,. Maybe finger him a little, then go fart somewhere in private. Yeah, yeah, that would-  
A sudden smack to both of his cheeks had Scott tensing, and releasing all at once, a loud, raunchy, wet sounding fart bursting from his hole, and into Stiles’ face.  
Scott felt tears in his eyes, first from the monumental embarrassment, and then because of the hot, wet, desperate tongue digging into his hole- licking broad stripes up and over it, before pointing and digging into the dirty folds of his pucker-puttering, smelly farts blasting over Stiles’ tongue, making the lewdest noises Scott had ever heard- as he lifted his legs impossibly higher, and his cock couldn’t handle it anymore. He came.

Shorts absorbing until they just couldn’t anymore, and it started seeping out of the mesh- hot musky cum dripping down over his belly, as Stiles added a finger alongside his tongue. Going in to the second knuckle as his tongue pressed and licked around it, and Scott came again. Vision going white as his cock throbbed and engorged impossibly bigger inside his shorts, before shooting off again- this time wetter, like he was pissing and cumming at the same time- the stink in the room unimaginable as he panted- wondering briefly where his inhaler was.

Stiles didn’t stop though. He ate Scott’s ass, blew air into him to get it farted back out onto his fingers, and pressed the tip of his cock to Scott’s hole when all was said and done, to have something to eat out of there after.

When they both finally emerged from the boiler rooms, they were…complete messes. Stinking of hot cum, piss, ass, feet, balls, more cum. Clothes drenched, Scott’s ass tender, Stiles’ lips puffy and swollen- his tongue feeling like it was gonna fall out of his mouth.  
But they simply smiled, realized the day had been over long ago, and leaned against each other as they made their way out and home- stealing sweet, nasty kisses from one another, tasting an array of flavor on each others lips.

Needless to say, Scott didn’t have to so much as think of asking for anything anymore.  
It was all his. All the time.

**Author's Note:**

> An old prompt fill from Tumblr, where i'm still active- @ https://muskywolfthings.tumblr.com/  
And Twitter, where i'm even more active- @ https://twitter.com/MuskyWolfThings - drop me a CuriousCat prompt there, or a Tumblr prompt, I try and fill when I can. Thanks for reading :3


End file.
